


Supernatural Imagines

by Iamredwith_love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Afk, Always Keep Fighting, Art, Babies, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Drawling, F/M, Family, Imagines, Impala, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, TriggerWarning, Winchester - Freeform, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamredwith_love/pseuds/Iamredwith_love
Summary: This is a compilation of one-shots, imagines, and preferences. Most chapters are sent in by readers.Requests are OPENInbox is OPEN|| Warning ||- explicit language briefly used in select chapters- occasional themes of depression or suicidal thoughtsThese characters are not our own and are based off the hit CW Television Show "Supernatural"I hope you enjoy!© Copyright June 2016; All Rights Reserved
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Misha Collins/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Winchester Brothers- Sketches

The reader is Sams girlfriend & Dean's Best friend and they find out she can draw.

I was sitting in the library of the bunker, I had my sketchbook open to a half-drawn Sam and Dean arguing over snacks on movie night. I was filling in the details when the bunker door slammed shut which meant Sam and Dean were back from their hunt. I slammed my book shut quickly and threw a research book on top. I moved over and started reading the book, I had only moved in last week when I was attacked at my home. The boys didn't want me to get hurt anymore, I've known them since we were babies though. I'm a year younger than Dean, and we have all been best friends forever; the thing is when I was a teenager I started having feelings for Sam. I told him one day and he said he felt the same, we've been dating ever since. But, of course, we've had our ups and downs like any normal couple. We've been through Hell, literally all of us. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a kiss was planted on my lips, I smiled into the kiss glad that Sam was home safe and sound. "So what have you been doing (Y/N)?" Sam asked, "Just researching, theirs not a lot to do around here."I said, glancing back over at the book on the table realizing my sketchbook under it wasn't covered all the way. "Well, it's late why are you still up?" Sam asked, "Because I was worried about 2 idiots that seem to forget they were supposed to be home over an hour ago." I said starting to get mad. "Sorry Mom, Dean needed his beauty sleep and his food so we had to stop." Sam said back, "NO DON'T PUT THIS ON ME MR.I'LL WAKE UP TOMORROW!"Dean yelled from the kitchen. I started chuckling, I got up and walked to me and Sams room. I got in the shower and looked at my arms, at the old scars I made myself. I haven't self-harmed since I moved in with Sam and Dean, the crazy thing is they've known me so long and they still don't know about it. When I finished I walked out of the bathroom in my sweat pants and sweatshirt. Sam was sitting on the bed looking threw a book....my drawling book, I snatched it up from him. I looked at the page he was on and it was a picture of him sparkled with glitter, good, he hasn't gotten to the bad parts yet. "Those are amazing (Y/N)! How come you never told us you could draw, and after all the years we've known you." He said clearly in shock and amazement. I turned the page and it started into the sad things, Their moms ghost, Sam getting stabbed, Dean going to hell, Sam leaving with Ruby, Me starting to cut again, Dean coming back, Sam drinking demon blood, Sam in the vault at Bobby's, Black veins running up Sam's face, Him being thrown across the walls, Us fighting the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse, Sam saying yes to Lucifer, Him beating Dean, Him killing me, Him falling with Michael into the cage, More of me cutting, Me being mute, Dean leaving to go with Lisa, Sam soulless, Sam getting his soul back, Sam going crazy, The trials, There was one very deep picture, it was Sam on the floor with black smoke flowing around him, Sam possessed by Gadreel, Sam throwing Gadreel out, Gadreel killing Kevin in Sams body, Dean getting the Mark of Cain, Him turning demon, Trying to kill us all, Us curing him, Everything involving the darkness, the veins on the neck, each stage of her life that we knew about. It finally got a little happier, it was Sam, Dean, and Cas laughing at me about falling over nothing, Sam and I's anniversary, Me getting attacked, Me moving in with the boys, then the one I started about Sam and Dean. I came out of my thoughts when I felt Sam turn me around. "You saw everything?"He asked. I nodded my head slightly. He grabbed my arm and pulled it up, he rolled my sleeve back and started crying. He kissed every one of the scars, "Why? Why do you do this?" He said motioning to my arm. "Because, every time something bad happens and it cracks me and it happens again, I used to cut when I was little; I had no one, "I said trying not to start bawling. "You have me and Dean and were not going anywhere, never again." He said pulling me into a hug. I pulled back ad wiped my tears getting into bed, Sam followed snuggling into me. He kissed my forehead, Dean came in and told us goodnight and shut off the lights. I soon heard Sams snoring and started thinking, he's right I have him and Dean. I grabbed my book and started sketching Sam sleeping until I got tired and put my things down. I snuggled closer into Sam, him gripping me tighter into him; "I love you, Sammy." I whispered to him. "I love you too (Y/N)," he mumbled. I drifted right to sleep.

So what did y'all think? Comment below also if you have suggestions feel free to ask. Keep in mind I made this at 4:28 am so I might have spelled stuff wrong or not have correct grammar but I don't really care RN.

lOVE YA' PIGS~ SKY E.

Word Count: 946


	2. Team Free Will- Famine

I started pacing around the hotel room, Cas had just appeared at the hotel telling us that everything that has been happening is the result of Famine one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Cas or well his vessel was craving red meat or white castle, Dean didn't seem to be craving anything and I couldn't tell with Sam but I'm almost certain it's demon blood. As for me... It's cutting. I saw a knife sitting out on the table, I looked away. "Dean, can you please put any weapons or knives away or somewhere I can't see them?" I asked. "Why?" Dean asked and Sam came into the room also curious. "Just put them away." Cas said through a mouthful of burger. Cas is my best friend and I tell him everything, he knows that for me it's cutting or self-harming and he understands. "OK?" Dean said. I heard Dean and Sam moving around collecting things and I kept hearing the metal clank and it made the urge to rip them from their hands and drag them across my skin so much harder to resist. "OK, it's good now babe." I heard Sam say. I turned around and I didn't see anything. I walked over to Sam and hugged him. He went back into the bathroom while Dean and Cas were making a plan about how to kill famine. I could hear Sam painting, "Alright, Sam (Y/N) let's go."Dean said. Sam came out the bathroom to the door frame, "I can't Dean." He said. "What do you mean you can't!"Dean asked, "I think I'm hungry for it."Sam said. "For what?"Dean asked, "You know...". Sam said back "Demon blood?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head, "No Cas teleport him or whatever far away from here! No!!" Dean yelled. "It won't work the hunger will just travel with him." Cas said. "Well, what the hell do we do then?" Dean yelled. "You go cut that Bastard's finger off!" Sam yelled slash huffed. I bit my cheek when he said cut and started pacing again. "Are you ok (Y/N)?"Dean asked. I nodded chewing on my fingernails and kept pacing. "You heard him." Dean said to Cas. "Dean but before you go... You better lock me down... And I mean good." Sam said. "Me too." I whispered loud enough for them to hear, "What's your issue anyways hiding the weapons, pacing, and biting your nails. What's your hunger?" Dean asked. I stopped and stared him in the eye. "She doesn't have to answer that Dean." Cas said standing up for me. "What everyone has told but her, so what is it are you a deadly assassin or something stupid like that?" Dean asked this got me angry which only applied to making me feel worthless. "Nope actually, it makes me feel worthless and like nobody cares and I hunger for self harm you idiot and I can't control it. I'm back to how I was when I was raped and beat you ass-hole maybe you should think before you say stupid shit!" I yelled at him walking up and slapping him across the face and instantly it kicked in to duck for cover because my hunger means I'm afraid. I hid my self behind my arms and barely whimpered out, " Don't hurt me." I put my arms down after a couple of seconds. "See what I mean!" I yelled out. "My mind is yelling at me and I'm trying really hard not to slip right now so go tie us up and do what you do before my mind decides to control everything!" I yelled. Dean ran outside to the Impala to grab chains and Cas walked us into the bathroom and sat us down beside the sink and hand-cuffed us to the pipe under the sink. Dean came in and wrapped the chain around us, it wasn't thick but we were not about to be breaking through it. We heard them moving something up ageist the door and a minute or so later we heard them pulling away in the Impala. I turned to Sam and he was trying not to scream, I smiled at him and he barely smiled back before I started laughing. "It's starting, it's scary but I'm glad your here with me, and after this is you wanna ditch me it's fine." I said smiling at him before it started again. The words were being shot through my ears, 'worthless, trash, waste of space, skank, whore, slut, cutter, you deserved to be raped and abused, nobody loves you.' the voice in my head yelled. "That's.... not true..." I tried yelling but failed because of the tears. 'But you know it is. Nobody loves you, in-fact Sam is looking at you like your crazy right now.' I opened my eyes and looked at Sam.. it was true. I was hit with the wave of truth, could feel someone holding me. "Let go of me you shadow it was fake. I know Sam and he isn't like that!" I yelled. 'Or is he?' "What?" I whispered. I was pulled into pictures of Sam with other women. 'That one is named Ruby, that one is some werewolf girl, there's that one but I forgot all about that.' "Ruby?Some werewolf girl? What the hell? It isn't real! It cant be!" I yelled. 'Oh but it is!' the shadow yelled in my ear. Round after round of pain shoot through my body and I couldn't help but scream. When they stopped I opened my eyes and Sam was gone, the chain was broken and so were the handcuffs. I stood up and walked out there were two dead demons on the floor. The urge was still there and I had to fulfill it, I started searching the hotel room over for a knife or something. Eventually, I found a knife, I smiled and sat down on the sofa. I laid one arm on one armrest, I rolled up my sleeve and saw all my old cuts. I took the knife and laid it on my arm and pushed down with lots of force and dragged it across my wrist. I felt the sensation of the skin being sliced by the sharp, cold, metal. The blood instantly started to flow. I did this about 10 more times and sat the knife down, after a minute the need and self hate drifted away. In less than five minutes I heard the Impala pull up. I looked down at my arm and I had lost a lot of blood and everything started feeling really dizzy. I watched Sam, Dean, and Cas walk through the door. "Hey (Y/N)" Sam said walking straight into the bathroom not noticing me on the couch. "H...I... Sa....mmy...." I tried saying. Cas was the first that noticed my words, he looked around for me and spotted me sitting on the couch with the knife covered in blood in my lap. "(Y/N)!" He yelled running toward you. This brought Sam out the bathroom and Dean off the bed. "How did we not notice you sitting over here?"Cas asked. "It's.. it's....fine...when....the....shadow....let....go...I woke up...and.....and Sam was gone.... The chains were bro...ken and so where the handcuffs...the urge was still there.... I searched all ove...r and found this."I said holding up the knife that sat in my lap. "I did it and I could feel everything rushing back and I didn't want it but the shadow was moving my hand and I couldn't stop it." I said holding my arm up a little. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep...." I said getting dizzy again. "Cas heal her!" Sam yelled. "I can't, because a horseman caused this pain to her I am not allowed to fix it. I've tried." Cas said looking at Sam I'm guessing. "OK we'll take her to the hospital, Dean go get the car ready!" Sam yelled. I opened my eyes a little and saw Sam standing over me, he reached down and pick me up. "It's gonna be ok." I said to him, I reached up and bopped his nose and I saw him crack a smile. "Hehe.."I giggled a little. 'Guess he does care, well bye you brat. Or maybe he doesn't.' What does the or maybe he doesn't mean? "Nite Nite Sammy." I said slowly falling asleep were all I could smell was old leather.

I woke up and heard beeping sounds someone softly snoring beside me. I opened my eyes and all I could see was bright florescent lights. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust before I could move my face. I turned to my right arm and saw Sam holding my arm. "Hey Sammy, wake up," I whispered in his ear. "Five more minutes (A/N)...wait...(A/N)" he said looking up. He smiled and kissed me. "Your still here?" I asked. "Love means...I've seen the ugliest parts of you and I'm staying." He said grabbing my hand. I finally smiled for the first time in a while. "I love you too!" I said.


	3. Winchester Brothers- Never Come Back pt.1 & pt.2

(Y/N) POV

Dean and I were in the Impala pulling up to this expensive hotel that Sam and that demon bitch Ruby got to try and stay hidden from us but we know Sam to well for us not to find him. If he doesn't want to be found he will make choices like going after things that he hates. Dean and I were now walking to the 6th floor, how Ironic. He carefully opened the door and there she was the bitch herself didn't even notice us. She was packing something, I grabbed the knife from Dean and came up behind her and sliced at her, she quickly turned around and I only cut her arm. She put her hands on my arms keeping the knife in the air, I moved her back against a divider so I could have more leverage. I threw her hands down and went for the stab but Sam jumped in and threw it off. "NO! Let her go!" Sam yelled. Where the hell is Dean? I saw out of the corner of my eye Dean walking up behind me. Sam threw me backward, "Just take it easy." He said. "Just take it easy, just take it easy...... he said just take it easy. No Sam you don't get to say that, you are cheating on me with her number 1, number 2 Lilith is the 66 seal. If you kill Lilith, Lucifer breaks out of the cage. You know of my issues yet you still don't trust me, I love you but you still hurt me. Just like everyone else." I said Yelling and crying. "What do you mean I'm cheating on you?" Sam asked breaking eye contact ever so slightly. "I can literately smell the sex in the air and you just broke eye contact you do that when your lying." I said crying. Sam looked down and I could see little bitch smiling behind him. "So must have been some party y'all were throwing considering how hard you tried to keep us from crashing it. Well nice try.... but here we are." Dean said. "Dean, (Y/N), I'm glad y'all are here. Look.... let's just talk about this." Sam said. "As soon as she's dead we can talk all you want." I said fondling the knife. Sam looked behind him a bit and said, "Ruby get out of here.", "She's not going anywhere!" Dean yelled then Ruby ran out at the tilt of Sam's head toward the door. "She's poison, Sam!" Dean yelled. "It's not what you think Dean." Sam said. "Look what she did to you! Well, she up and vanishes, weeks at a time leaving you cracking out for another hit." Dean yells. "She was looking for Lilith." Sam yelled. "That is french for 'Manipulating your ass three weeks from Sunday.'" Dean yells. "Your wrong Dean." he said. "Sam your lying to yourself. We just want you to be okay. You would do the same for both of us. You know you would." I said looking down most of the time. I was emotionally hurt by this and both of them could tell, I just don't think Sam cared right now. Sam throws the knife on the bed and says, "Just listen, for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith, come with us, we can do it together.", "That sounds great as long as it's just You me and (Y/N). Demon bitch is a deal-breaker. You kiss her goodbye we can go right now." Dean said. Now I was looking up wondering what he was gonna say. "I can't, guys I need her--to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your heads around that. But maybe one day y'all will understand. I'm the only one who can do this guys." Sam said. "No your not the one that's gonna do this." Dean said back. "oh yea, right because the angels think it's you." Sam said, "You don't think I can?" Dean asked. "No. You can't. You're not strong enough." Sam says. "Well then who the hell are you?" Dean asks. "I'm being practical here I'm doing what needs to be done." Sam says. "Yea? Cheating on (Y/N)? Your not gonna do a single damn thing!" Dean says. "Stop bossing me around Dean, my whole life you have been calling the shots, I trusted you because you are my brother now for once will you trust me?" Sam asked. "No, you don't know what you're doing." Dean said. "Yes, I do." Sam yelled back. "Then that's even worse." Dean yelled. "Why? Look I'm telling you--" Sam tried saying before he got interrupted. "Because it's not something you're doing it's what you are!" Dean yells. Sam starts tearing up. "Say it!"Sam yells. I look over at Sam, "Sam your a Monster, your not the same man I fell in love with and you scare me." I said. He nods and looks at me. "You're a monster." Dean says. I see a tear slowly fall from Dean's face, Sam punches him into a wall and he passes out. "Are you really scared of me?" Sam turned to me and asked. "Very." I said. "You gonna hit me like you did your brother?" I asked. "No, I couldn't hurt you like that (Y/N)." Sam said. "You already have, and you hate that I called you a monster Sam. I know you do. You wanna know why because a monster has taken over you and she won't let you go until she's tired of you. She's hurting all of us Sam and you don't realize that!" I yelled. I felt punches but nobody was near me. I got lifted into the air and thrown into a divider of the room. I then realized Sam was using his Demon powers on the half of me that's Demon. "So you really do hate me." I said. I could feel him trying to choke me with his powers, he walked over and watched me choke. "You don't know me. You never did, and you never will." Sam says. I hear Dean stand up in the corner. I slowly got up and grabbed my gun out of my back pocket as he walked towards the door. "You walk out that door and you won't be able to come back.",I said as I lifted the gun to my head. He turned around and looked at me, the color left his face. "You wouldn't." Sam says. "Try me." I say. He turns and walks out the door. I pulled the trigger and all I saw was darkness.....

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV

I watched (Y\N) choke. "You don't know me. You never did, and you never will." I say. I hear Dean stand up in the corner. I heard the sound of (Y\N)'s gun being taken out of her holster as I walked to the door. "You walk out that door and you won't be able to come back." (Y/N) said. I turned around and looked at her, she had the gun to her head. My heart instantly dropped. "You wouldn't," I said. "Try me." (Y\N) says. I turned and walked out the door. The second I stepped out I heard the shot ring out. My heart stopped, I heard Dean yelling and (Y/N)'s body hit the floor. I turned around looking at the door and saw Dean kicking the door open with his foot and at the same time checking her breathing to make sure she was alive. I started running after Dean, "Is she ok?" I asked. "No, Sam you don't get to worry about her. Not after what you did. How could you let her do that to herself knowing how she is. Why? Why, would you think she's joking about something like that? She loves you so much and love makes people do crazy things, she's probably dead now." Dean running faster toward the Impala trying to leave me in the dust. He was right, I let her do this to herself knowing all she's been through. Hell, I helped her get better and look at what I've done. I've gone and killed her, it's all my fault. She's dead now, because of me. My sweet (Y/N), the love of my life, I killed her with a thought. I stole a car and drove to the nearest hospital, I jumped out and ran inside. I walked over to the desk, "Where is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)?" I asked quickly. She looked down and typed a little, "She's in a deadly surgery right now and you can wait in the lobby on floor three." She said as if she didn't care. I ran over to the elevator, wait stairs will be faster. I dashed into the stairwell and ran up to floor three, I ran into the lobby and looked for Dean. I saw him sitting down and crying. I walked over and rested my hand on his shoulder, "Dean can we talk please?" I asked. "There is nothing to talk about, it's all your fault. She's dead!" He yelled. A few heads looked up as he stood and looked me in the eyes. "SHE FLAT-LINED AND DIED! SHE'S GONE BECAUSE YOU LET HER PUT THAT GUN TO HER HEAD, YOU LEFT HER WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU THE MOST AND NOW SHES DEAD!" Dean yelled raged, "Oh yea and your baby is dead too." he said crumpling down into the chair he had just stood from. I felt a pang go through my chest, I didn't know she was pregnant. My child is dead, did she even know? How else would Dean know? "Did she know when she...?" I started, Dean nodded his head. That was it, "Oh my god..." I said, I felt like I was gonna throw up. I turned around and speed down the stairs, out the front sliding doors, and to the Impala. I sat into the front seat, and I saw out of the corner of my eye the backseat covered in blood. My baby girl, my real baby, my child. Dead because I thought that she was joking, she had so much faith in me that she put her and our child's life on the line. I can't live without her, I was so stupid. Why? Why did I let her go? It's too late now. I grabbed (Y/N)'s notebook and tore a page out, I grabbed one of her drawling pencils and used the book to press on. 

Dear Dean, 

Hey, Dean as you know everything just happened. My true love died, my child died. I just can't live with myself. I'm sorry, I hate myself and everything about me. I feel so incomplete without her, I need her Dean and I don't know if you understand that or if you ever will, but I have to go be with her. But you Dean, go get a family. Have children, be truly happy. Grow old with someone, sit on a porch at 70 beer in hand with grandkids running around your yard. Lastly, die knowing you are loved by every single person around you. Goodbye brother, 

Love Sammy. 

I finished my note and set it down in my lap, I reached into (Y/N)'s bag and pulled out three bottles of pills. I grabbed a beer out of the cooler in the back seat. I popped off the first pill lid and popped the top off the beer bottle, I poured the whole bottle into my mouth. I took a few chugs of the beer. I already started to feel drained as I tried popping open the second bottle. The second bottle few open and pills flew everywhere. I picked up a few of them and downed them, I chugged the rest of the beer and then threw the last bottle out the window and into a nearby trash can. I slowly felt my body shutting down, I couldn't feel anything anymore and my vision was going black. I looked hard and saw Dean strutting out of the building, he saw the car door open so he ran towards me. His eyes landed on me and he saw the pills in my lap. "Sammy No." He said voice breaking and leaning into my and trying to pull me from the car. "I'm sorry Dean, I love you Dean goodbye," I said. Everything was almost black, but first I heard a "Goodbye Sammy. I love you. Tell her I said hi and give that baby some kisses from Uncle Dean." Dean's voice. I felt a tear hit my cheek as I smiled. Everything went black. 

A few years after Sam committed suicide Dean met a girl, her name was Margret Stewart. She was a brown-haired gorgeous woman with green eyes. They got married within three years, she was the love of Dean's life and as he was hers. She was incapable of having children so they adopted a baby and named her Sammy Winter Winchester. They grew old together Sammy went to Harvard and became a great lawyer. She met someone, got married and had four children that Filled Dean and Margret's hearts. They both died beside each other in bed Dean was 94 and Margret was 91. They lived full happy lives. Dean whispered a few words before he died. "Sammy, I'm ready. I'll see you and your gorgeous family soon," he whispered out smiling his old man smile. "Yes you are." said a child-like voice sounding like Sam's sweet voice. He closed his eyes next to his already deceased wife and let out his last breath.


	4. Dean Winchester- Flu

(Y/N/N) BTW is Your nickname. 

You woke with your body feeling sore all over, everything hurt and ached. You felt like you were getting stabbed over and over again with tiny pins. Heatwaves flashed through your body and everything was blurry. You were shaking all over the place, you knew exactly what it was already. You had contracted the flu. Great with our crazy lives we really needed me to contract the flu. Ughhhhhhh. You felt arms tighten around your waist, you smiled at the thought of Dean behind you, holding you, loving you. It made you so happy, but at the moment you felt like complete shit. You slowly turned in Dean's arms to face him. You leaned forward and kissed his nose before tucking into his shoulder to cough. The ruckus must have woken him, you looked back up and his tired eyes slowly opened. His gorgeously tainted eyes shined a little bit brighter when he saw you, his face dropped. You must have really looked like shit. You looked down so he couldn't see your face, "I think I have the flu babe." You said coughing again. He grabbed under your chin and slowly lifted your face up, "Yea Cutie I think you do." He smiled at you, oh god that smile how you couldn't resist how happy that smile made you feel. "I'm gonna go fix you some chicken soup and I'll go tell Sam and ask him to pick you up some Flu Medicine." He said before wrapping me in a tight hug, "Weak, hurt, can't, breathe." You managed to get out before Dean let go and you gasped in for air. "Sorry (Y/N/N). I love you, I'll be back soon." He said kissing your forehead and getting out of bed. "I love you too Deanie!" You painfully threw out. You turned over in the bed and grabbed the TV and PS4 remotes, I turned them both on and pulled up Netflix. I switched on Shadowhunters, (I recommend it if you haven't read and I may or may not be working on a Shadowhunters book....) After about 10 minutes Dean came back into the room with Soup and Biscuits. "Yay, my favorite!" I tried talking out. "Hey don't try to talk as much baby girl." He said laying down beside me and giving me my soup. He snuggled into me, I pushed him off. "Baby girl why won't you cuddle with me?" He whined. "I don't wanna get you, sick Dean," I said eating some of my soup and biscuits. "It's worth it, plus I got my flu shot. Unlike someone." He said looking around like I wasn't beside him. I punched his shoulder, he acted like it hurt and clutched his shoulder. I was too weak to actually cause any damage. "Whatever," I said continuing to eat and watch Shadowhunters. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I loved his stronghold, it made me feel really safe knowing he was right there for me. Sam knocked halfway through the episode. "Come in." I jumbled my words out. He walked in, "Here's the medicine. I'm gonna leave so I don't get sick. Bye." He said throwing the bag at Dean and rushing out the door. I covered my ears knowing what was to come. "Thanks, Sammy!" Dean yelled across the bunker. I heard a very faint, "Your welcome." from Sam on the other side of the bunker. He opened the box, "Ok you need to take one when you wake up and one at dinner time. So you need to take one now and one when we wake up from our long needed nap." He said as he popped one of the pills out. He handed it to me, I grabbed a glass of water and grabbed my Pain pills, to break the fever, from beside the glass. Pain meds always made me tired so I know I'm gonna be asleep in 10 to 20 minutes. I swallowed back the medicine. At least it isn't that grape liquid stuff. We watched Shadowhunters until black dots danced around my vision. I turned the PS4 off but the radio on. I snuggled into Dean and went to sleep.


	5. Misha Collins- I didn't know....

You, Misha, Jared, Jensen, and Mark were doing a panel. Questions were going by quickly but it was so much fun. This was your first panel since you had joined the show as a new main character a few months ago. A girl with Raven black hair with streaks of blue stepped up to the microphone. "Hi!", Jensen said happily. "Hello! My name is Amber and I'm from Alaska. I have a question for everyone in general. So we all know Misha used to cut, has anyone else self-harmed in the past or present?" Amber said. As soon as the words came out of her mouth I couldn't breathe, my mouth got dry. I haven't told the boys yet I wasn't ready. Not even Misha knew. I'm definitely not ready for the fans to know too. Especially since its still an ongoing thing. I heard them answering the question. "No, I don't think so. Not that I know of." Jared said. I couldn't lie and say I didn't. I coughed and glared at Misha a little. He was confused for a second but then it clicked and his eyes softened and his smile dropped to a frown. He was giving me a look that I didn't have to tell. "OK, there's some telepathic communication going on between the couple over here, Guys what's up?" Mark asked. I raised my hand shaking and swallowed hard from my fear. "I have. I do." I whispered out. There were gasps from everyone. I looked over at Jensen and Jared, they had a look on there face I didn't quite understand. When I made eye contact with Jared he hopped out of his chair and was hugging me tightly before I could even say another word. Jared had become my best friend on set and I related to him a lot with my depression that he didn't even know about. He had left his mic at my seat and put mine in his pocket. "I'm so sorry I didn't catch on sooner, I'm sorry you've had to go through this alone. Were all here for you (Y/N) and we always will be. We love you (Y/N), I love you too. Your like the little sister I never had." He said to me before pulling away from the hug to kiss my forehead and smile at me before going to sit down. I went and sat down before I collapsed from the weakness in my legs. Misha came and stood behind me holding my shoulders. "So, I've been through some stuff in my life. Bad stuff growing up and it's been really hard. I started when I was 11 years old and I've stopped for 1 year at the most at one time but I've always fallen back too it. I was clean for the few months I've been with these amazing people. But last night I fell into old habits again. I all why but there was a reason.", I finished speaking. By now I had tears sliding down my face. I wiped them away and, "Thank you for the question Amber it was a good one and I think all of us can agree." I said. "Can I give you a hug first?" Amber asked. "I would love that," I said smiling. I walked over off the stage and smiled at her. I hugged her, "Please don't give up, your so amazing and you inspire me so much! I love you (Y/N) Please Always Keep Fighting!" Amber said putting something balled up in my hand. I pulled away and smiled at her. "Bye, Amber! Thank you so much!" I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking back up on stage. I went to my seat which was now surrounded by Jared and Misha's chairs and in the chairs were the both of them. I smiled and held Misha's hand until the end of the panel. 

After the Panel and in the hotel. (Brought to you by Jared's L'Oreal Hair)

I walked out of the bathroom and since Misha knew now I didn't have to wear Sweatshirts all the time and long pants. So I was rocking my old Voltron tee shirt and Superman pajama shorts. Misha was lying on the bed in his sweat pants and no shirt on. I walked over and sat down putting my phone on its charger. "Wow, your wearing shorts and not a sweatshirt. Wheres my girlfriend and what have you done with her? You Demon person!" He shouted tackling me down. He was now hovering above me. I smiled, "Well since you know about my cutting and stuff now I don't see a reason to hide the scars." I said. I feel like a part of me wanted him to be disgusted but another wanted him to be happy and smile, hug me and tell me everything's gonna be alright. He kissed me and leaned down beside my ear, "Baby girl there's no reason you should ever be afraid to tell me something. I care about you so much! All I want is for you to be happy!" Misha whispered to me before kissing my cheek and rolling off me. I turned over to face him, I pulled my arm up and showed it to him. He gently took it from my hand and kissed the fresher cuts from the night before. After he turned off the lights I snuggled into him. "Thank you, Misha," I whispered. "For what?" He asked. "Being there for me." I sleepily whispered. "I wasn't. I didn't know......" Was all I heard Misha say before I drifted off into my dreams.


	6. Winchester Brothers- Arrested to Death

You were on your computer looking through the criminal database, your father had been missing for about 3 months now along with your uncle Dean you hadn't heard anything from them. You had ended up resorting to looking through the criminal database to see if they'd been captured. You scrolled down and saw their faces beside each other. They'd been arrested 2 months ago and put on trial multiple times. They were set to be executed tomorrow. You stopped you couldn't even breathe, you jumped up grabbing your leather jacket and car keys. In seconds you were blasting down the road on the way to the prison. You drove all night and finally got there at 11 am. You ran into the front doors pushing guards past you up to the front desk. "I have to see my father and my uncle, please! They're about to be executed I just need to say goodbye. Please!", You yelled at the man behind the desk. "What are their names?", He asked with a voice telling me he really didn't care. "Sam and Dean Winchester.", you said a little calmer. "Ok, they're both in cell 518, I'll walk you and you'll have five minutes. Then if you would like you can escort them to the execution room." He said getting up and slowly walking you to their cell. They were in the cell alone, Dean was sitting on his bed against the wall with his arms on his pulled up legs and your dad, Sam was lying down on the top bunk towards the wall. The guard opened the door and pushed you behind him. The guard walked in, Dean and Sam yet to see you. "Ok is it time to go? Because I'm not going anywhere without getting to see my niece bitch!" you heard Dean yell. "I mean I could make her leave." The guard said before stepping aside. Dean's anger dropped and he was smiling, Sam rolled over and gasped before jumping off the bed and hugging you. Dean was right behind him, "(Y/N) how did you get here?" Sam asked. "I was worried and started searching and found your record saying where you were and that you're being executed today? What the hell?" You yelled. "Well, we got into a predicament with some stuff and got caught so now we're here." Dean said. "Doesn't help much, now come on let's get out of here." You whispered. "We can't go I'm sorry but this is the end of our road. We want to let this happen, just stay strong and don't let it win." Your father said. "Alright time to go (Y/N)!" The guard said. You hugged both of them again, Dean slipped the keys to Baby in your hand, "Take care of Baby for me and tell my angel I love him." Dean whispered in your ear. I was crying now, "I will. I promise." you whimpered out before you Hugged him again and he was escorted out. You were grabbed by one of the guards and dragged out the doors to the main area. "Can I watch please this is going to be the last time I ever see then just let me watch please!" You yelled at the guards crying. "I guess so just don't try anything." They said. They grabbed you and hauled you down the hall after your father and uncle. Your father's eyes went wide when he saw you, "What are you doing down this way (Y/N)?" He said. "I'm watching the last family I have left leave this world." you said swallowing back your tears. "No, you shouldn't watch this (Y/N), go back to the front and wait for them to give you our stuff." Dean said angered. "I'm staying here, I'm watching and that's final." You said glaring at them. "You are too much like your mother." Sam said giving a little chuckle and Dean nodding his head and sighing. You were grabbed and dragged into a room with two chairs and told to sit in the corner. You sat down and they brought in Sam and Dean. They put them on and strapped them to the chairs. Sam was closest to you and was making eye contact with you. "Alright we're going to give you the injections together, you should both be gone within a minute." One of the nurses said. They nodded their heads as much as possible. "Young lady you can step forward now and stand by your father don't try anything." Said one of the guards. I walked quickly and grabbed his hand, I nodded looking in his eyes telling him it'll be ok. You knew he would be ok after all this was their choice, honestly, you were trying to convince yourself. You looked up at Dean as a tear fell out of his eye, he wanted Cas to be here. He saw you looking at him and smiled, "I'll tell him it'll be ok, I'll take care of him Dean." You said as a tear rolled down your cheek. He smiled, "I know you will, Thank you." He said looking back up at the ceiling. You looked back at your father, "I'm so sorry baby girl, I know it shouldn't end like this but our time is gone you and Cas take care of each other now. We'll meet again sometime. I'll be waiting for you, promise. " He said holding out his pinky, you interlocked your finger with his sealing the promise. You both smiled at each other as two nurses walked to Sam and Dean. They gave them shots into their neck vain. You squeezed Sam's hand harder, you watched Dean as he went limp. You started choking on tears as you looked back at your father, "I love you...(Y/N)." He whispered before you watched your father go limp, and the light leave his eyes. He was gone. "Move there bodies to the back of my truck." You said sternly to the guards. "Ma'am we aren't-" The guard started but you cut him off. "This is my family, not yours, I will take them home and bury them with Dean's husband and we will help each other get over our very last bit of family dying. So I suggest You take my Father and Uncle to the Back of my truck now before this gets worse...for you." You said looking them in the eye. They nodded their heads and you dropped your father's hand. You walked over to Dean and took his wedding band off his finger and put it in your pocket. You walked out the door as they moved Sam and Dean's bodies around. You walked to the front of the facility as you saw Cas at the desk yelling at the woman behind the desk. "Cas...."You whispered. He turned his head and ran to you, "(Y/N), where are they? Where's Sam and Dean?" He asked. I pulled Dean's ring out of my pocket and gave it to Cas. A tear fell from his eye, "Their....no they can't be." He said choking out his words. You nodded your head fearing what would come out if you tried to speak. They brought their things out on top of their bodies. You made eye contact with Cas to try not to look at them. "C..as you have to drive my truck back with Sam and Dean in it. I'll drive back baby."You said holding strong. "and Cas, I'm sorry. I tried to stop them but they wanted this. Dean told me to tell you he loved you." You said. "It's ok (Y/N), let's just go home. Alright?" Cas asked hugging me. "Alright, Cas. Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two maybe?


End file.
